Tables Have Turned
by Sweetie394
Summary: AU - DMxGW; HPxDM. What would things have been like if Harry Potter grew up amidst the admiration of the wizarding world? What would have changed if Draco feared, rather than respected, his parents? And who would have expected them to help each other?
1. Chapter 1 : Friendly Ties

Complete AU! Not book compliant. Mature themes included. Slash included. DMxGeW; DMxHP; HPxBZ; RWxHG and more strange matches as the story progresses!

It was said right in the first book: There were many wizarding families willing to take Harry Potter in! What would things have been like if one had? What if Harry grew up with the adoration of the wizarding world? What would Harry be like it he let it all go to his head? On the other hand, what would happen to Draco if he simply stomached the disappointment of his parents, rather than falling into stride? What would it be like if everything we though we knew about Harry Potter and his world was horribly false?

Find out in The Tables Have Turned.

* * *

**Chapter One : Friendly Ties**

Draco looked up as the familiar sound of Harry Potter's laughter invaded his thoughts. He did his best not to cringe when he noticed that he was the object of amusement for the infamous Boy Who Lived. What he wouldn't give to have just a piece of that perfection. He would love it if, just once, his parents weren't disgusted by his very presence. He turned towards Ron, speaking in a whisper.

"What is Potter laughing at this time?"

Ron just shook his head and looked back toward the front of the class, unwilling to hurt the feelings of his friend by repeating what he had overheard. Draco sighed, then resumed his attempts at transfiguring his needle into a piece of hay. Why, in Merlin's name, he would ever need to do such a thing in life after Hogwarts was beyond him, but he needed the marks. He could feel Harry's eyes burning into him as he struggled to ignore it. His parents were so disappointed in the fact that he had failed to ally himself with the famous boy.

Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. What a crock. After that night, over fifteen years ago, when he had defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as just a baby, he had been taken in by another wizarding family. It had been a decision that had taken a long time, but Harry found himself with a new family before he was two years old. He had grown up knowing that he would be great. He held the adoration of the entire wizarding world! His own family worshiped him. It's not wonder he had turned into such a pompous arse. He had come to Hogwarts with vast knowledge already under his belt, and had been sorted into Slytherin without a second's delay. Draco himself had fought with the sorting hat for three full minutes, before it got fed up with him and bellowed 'GRYFFINDOR' before the boy could voice any other pleas.

That had been his parents first disappointment in him. Both of their family lines had been made up of singularly Slytherin wizards. Draco was an anomaly. Lucius and Narcissa never let him live that down. Then when Lucius discovered that he had gotten on the bad side of the golden boy, as opposed to aligning himself with him, he was furious. Needless to say, Draco didn't go home during holidays any longer. If he were being honest with himself, though, he would realize how glad he was that he wasn't privy to Potter's whims on a daily basis. He was self-serving and shallow, and his "friends" were little more than slaves to him. There was no real feeling, no emotion, behind those empty green eyes.

After Transfiguration, Draco followed Ron and Hermione toward the common room. He was usually in a much better mood after that class, but Potter had ruined it for him today. At least it was the final class for the day. Now he could lose himself in his homework, which he was sure would please Hermione to no end.

"Ron, you have to tell me what Potter was laughing at, today," he pleaded. He hated not knowing what jokes he was the punch line for, regardless of how much it hurt to hear them.

Ron looked uncomfortable. "Mate, are you sure you really want to know? Why do you do this to yourself? Doesn't it hurt more, knowing?"

Draco smiled bitterly. "I would just like to know what rumors are being spread so I am not surprised when I hear them from someone else."

Ron considered that for a moment, then sighed. "Alright, fine. Potter was just claiming that he saw you and George making out in a broom closet yesterday. Which we all know isn't true. Just ignore him."

Draco blanched. How could he have seen that? He and George Weasley had been romantically involved for a few weeks now. George was understanding when Draco explained that he didn't want anyone to know. He hated the way his boyfriend's parents made him feel. All George wanted was for Draco to be happy, and if that meant he had to be his dirty little secret, so be it. There was also the added fact that George was Ron's older brother, and Ron didn't even know Draco was gay. Scratch that. Maybe he did. Ron noticed Draco's pale countenance and the silence his statement met as opposed to fierce denial.

"Drake? Mate? It is a lie, right?"

"Oh, Ron, don't be so insensitive. It's not like it would be a big deal even if it were true. I'm just steamed that Potter is trying to spread this story around so it gets back to the Malfoys."

Ron looked abashedly at Hermione. "Well, no, I didn't mean that I wouldn't be fine with it." He laughed. "I'm just trying to picture an alternate universe where Harry Potter, of all people, would know that big of a secret about my best friend before I did."

Draco looked sheepishly at Ron. His silence had seemed to say more than words could have before, perhaps it would work the same way again. He wasn't prepared for Ron's ecstatic grin.

"Really Drake? You and George? My brother? Bloody hell, that is cool. We could be like brothers!"

Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"Ron, calm down. I don't think we are quite to that point yet. We've only been together a few weeks!"

Ron and Hermione ignored him completely, immediately throwing themselves into a conversation surrounding everything that they had just learned. Draco tuned them out, smiling. He could always count on his two best friends to make him feel better. But the more he thought about it, the more it bothered him. He and George had always been careful to make sure no one was around, and that no one was following them. He recalled every moment of that tryst.

They had met in the hall just after lunch had began. Everyone was down in the Great Hall eating, and enjoying the break from classes. Draco took one look at George and could read the lust, and love, in his eyes. They quickly glanced around to be sure that no one was looking before George pulled him into the closet by the front of his robes. He muttered a quick silencing spell before bringing his lips to Draco's. Draco's body was on fire. George's hands were like magic, everywhere at once. Draco was hard in an instant and writhing with need. He loved the way George tasted, his tongue parting his lips and wrestling for control. The whimpers coming from George's throat as Draco's hands ventured into his robes were like the sweetest wine, and Draco drank them up greedily in their kiss.

George slid Draco's robes from his shoulders while Draco was fighting to remove George's as well. "I want to see your body, Drake. I need you," were George's whispered words. Draco moaned quietly as George's words reverberated throughout his body, settling into a deep, hot ache within him. When Draco was finally undressed, George held him at arm's length for a moment, drinking in the beauty before him. Draco's body always left him breathless. "My god, love, you are so beautiful," he spoke quietly, before pulling the other boy closer, kissing him again. George's clothes melted away in the confusion of kisses and touches that followed.

When Draco felt George's hot, wet tongue tracing circles down the full length of his shaft, he drew a hissing breath between his teeth. George had a complete oral fixation, which Draco could not help but love. George lavished attention on his lover with that demon tongue of his before finally encasing Draco's length fully in the hot cavern of his mouth. Draco's back arched as the sensations flooding his body overtook his senses. His long fingers slid through George's silky hair as he teased and tormented. As usual, Draco was almost begging to come before George granted him his release. His screams in the throes of his pleasure made him grateful that George was thinking clearly enough at the beginning to lay a silence spell. His ragged, breathless gasps were all the reward George required as he brought his lips to his lover's once again, tasting Draco's sweetness in all ways possible. George nipped Draco's ear softly with his teeth, smiling at the shudder that went through the other boy's body. "I love you, Drake." Draco couldn't help but smile as he curled into George's arms happily. "I love you, too, baby."

George planted a goofy, sloppy kiss on Draco's forehead, earning squeals of disgust and the smile he was working towards before he stood to dress himself. He stopped when Draco caught his wrist. "What are you doing, George?" George looked confused. "I'm getting dressed. We can't stay in here all day, as much as I'd like to." Draco laughed a deep, throaty, sexy sound. "But I have yet to return the favor…"

Draco was torn from his memories by the sight of Ron and Hermione treating each other to shy kisses and caresses. Rather than gape like a fish, he chose to make a hasty exit. His two best friends had only recently discovered the deeper feelings that ran through both of them, and were busily acquainting themselves with this new aspect of their relationship. Drake was happy for them, but didn't exactly want to witness it firsthand. Besides, his thoughts were centered around Potter.

How the bloody hell had he seen he and his boyfriend together? And how much did he see? Or was it all just speculation?

* * *

Well, what did you think? Should I keep going? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 : Boy or God?

How did Harry see George and Drake together? And what will happen when Ron finds out it's true? The full story summary can be found in Chapter One : Friendly Ties.

(Characters belong to JKR)

* * *

Chapter Two : Boy or God?

He couldn't help but rake his eyes over the pale, blonde boy that sat just a few rows away from him. His hair, now that he wore it down instead of pulled severely from his face, looked soft as silk and was just begging to have fingers run through it to muss it up a bit. His eyes, the fairest of grays every other day, were dark and stormy today. Harry wondered who he was thinking about. Merlin knows that every girl, and most of the guys, host Harry James Potter as the leading role in most of their fantasies, but Harry couldn't help but wonder if Malfoy's mind was replaying a certain scene with a tall ginger-haired man.

Harry had only chanced that observation out of sheer luck. He had come around the corner just as the two were barreling into that tiny closet. Curious, he had gone into the adjacent classroom and cast a transparency spell on the wall that joined the two. He had reworked it in his second year to make it act like a two-way mirror. He could see in, but they would be unaware they were being watched. It had come in handy so many times and, after all, it's not like he would ever get caught. Even if he did, the most they would do is give him a slap on the wrist. Everyone liked Harry. Who would dare punish him?

Which is why he didn't quite understand that raging jealousy that had rushed through him in a torrent as he watched the tryst unfold before him. He eyes lingered on the lines of Drac-- no, Malfoy's-- perfect abs. When he was treated to the sight of his completely naked body, he nearly fainted. He was so beautiful. He was fully hard and aching in a second. He barely spared the gangly, red-head a second glance, keeping his eyes on Malfoy's face as he let himself go completely. Harry had never seen him so unguarded. The vulnerability in his eyes made him want to dominate him. That didn't surprise him. It also made him want to take the smaller boy into his arms and torment him with soft, sweet caresses. That did surprise him. A lot.

Professor McGonegal snapped him out of his reverie when she waved her wand with a particular flourish. The movement distracted him. When he realized he was still staring at Malfoy, it gave him a shock to the system. What was he thinking? He wasn't gay. Even if he were, he would never go for a prat like Malfoy! He could do so much better. Hell, Blaise had been trying to hint around that he wanted Harry in his bed for weeks now. He leaned to the side, whispering loudly exactly what he had seen the day before into Blaise's ear and laughing. Why not spread the rumor around? See what happened in between Malfoy and his precious best mate, Ron's, relationship when that got out. After all, George was the weasel's older brother, after all. He smirked when Malfoy looked up and met his eyes briefly. (He did his best to ignore the way his stomach clenched when the blonde looked at him.)

He spent the rest of the class receiving dirty looks from Malfoy's lapdog, and laughed quietly, nudging Blaise, every time it happened. Blaise, who always reveled in any touch from Harry, thrived on the attention. He got so comfortable, and Harry was so distracted, that it took him a few minutes to realize that Blaise's hand was resting on his thigh. It took him less time than that to discover that it wasn't stationary. His hand was wandering closer and closer to the growing bulge in the front of Harry's robes. Once he discovered that fact, it took him only moments to throw caution to the wind and let Blaise get what he so desperately wanted. Harry just hoped that he wouldn't call him by the wrong name once they got back to their dorm rooms. Behind his closed eyelids, he already pictured the long, thin fingers of a certain pale Gryffindor instead of the increasingly sure Slytherin. He wondered if Malfoy would be as sure, or if he would hesitate when the time finally came. Harry always got what he wanted, and he wanted to use Malfoy for just one night. Just to get him out of his head. Once he had done that, everything could go back to normal.

Harry barely noticed when Blaise pushed him down onto his bed back in the dorm. He hadn't even registered leaving class, or the walk back to the common room. He closed his eyes tightly, allowed the face of another to fill his mind, and treated Blaise's lips to a bruising kiss that left the other boy gasping. Blaise had told Harry once before that he had always been a top and had never lost his virginity "the other way". That was all about to change. When Harry thrust into his tight heat, he didn't try to hold back the moan on his breath. He grasped fistfulls of hair with one hand, blonde in his mind, and Blaise's (Malfoy's) hip in the other, plowing into him hard and fast. Blaise must have been a masochist, because he was rushing back to meet every thrust, drawing Harry in deeper and harder. Harry didn't even lay a hand on the other boy. This was all about his release. When he came, he came hard. He pulled out without the addition of pretty words and stalked off to the bathroom, leaving the other boy gasping on the bed.

As Harry scrubbed his body clean of the sheath of sweat from his exertion, he tried to keep his thoughts from wandering back to Malfoy and wondering what he was up to at that moment.

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room…

"Ah, done snogging, eh?" Draco asked Ron, a grin crossing his features.

Ron blushed. "Yeah, sorry about that, mate. You were off in your own little world and… Well, does it bother you?"

Draco smiled. "Nah, it's fine. It's good to see you both so happy. I'm glad you both finally realized that you belong together."

Ron was about to reply with his thanks, but his older brother walked in.

George spotted Ron and stumbled over his words. "Drake! I came to help you with that potions homework you asked about."

Ron chuckled at that, and Draco's smile widened. They both knew George was rubbish at potions. Draco jumped up, walking to George's side and sliding a possessive arm around his waist. George looked uncomfortable.

"It's okay, baby. Ron and Hermione know now," Draco reassured him, then the look in his eyes darkened. "Come to think of it, the whole school probably knows by now."

"What? What do you mean? I thought you didn't want to tell anyone about us?" George was still throwing nervous glances in Ron's direction.

"Potter saw us yesterday. I don't know how. He's been telling his Slytherin pals."

"So we are out in the open now?" George sounded excited at the prospect… Then, he blanched. "Wait.. What about your parents?"

Draco sighed. Ever since Ron had told him what Harry had said, and seen, his parents had been at the back of his mind. They didn't approve of homosexuality. They didn't approve of the Weasleys. They didn't approve of one aspect of their disappointment they called a son, except his marks.

"My parents will get over it. They are disappointed in me for everything else already anyways. Why not add my choice in lover to the list?"

"Drake," George started. "I know that I should be panicked at the prospect of your parents knowing. I know you wanted to keep everything behind closed doors… But I can not tell you how happy I am to be able to be with you out in the open now. To really be your boyfriend. That is… If that's what you want…" He trailed off.

"Of course I do, baby. That's all I ever wanted." Draco chuckled. "Maybe we should thank Potter for this blessing in disguise."

Draco brought his lips to George's softly, his kisses tasting so much sweeter now that they could be on display for all to see. Okay, maybe not everyone.

"Wow, okay. I am so for you guys being together and all, but I think I'm going to go check and see what 'Mione is doing." George and Draco looked at Ron in shock. They'd forgotten he was there.

"Ron, I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking." Draco started.

"Eh, s'all good, mate. Just gonna take some getting used to," Ron laughed.

George met Draco's eyes as Ron walked out of the room, discreetly locking the door behind him as he left. The love Draco saw in George's eyes made his heart pound.

"All alone again, Drake," George whispered teasingly, sinking down onto Draco's bed. "Whatever shall we do to pass the time?"

Draco smiled, unable to consider any alternate reality where he could be happier than he was in that moment and sank into George's waiting arms.

* * *

Did Harry's interlude with Blaise help to get Malfoy out of his mind? Find out with the next chapter! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3 : Honesty

Draco gets a visit from his father, and finds himself needing a distraction. With George at Quidditch practice, what will he find to keep himself occupied? Full story summary in Chapter One : Friendly Ties.

(Characters owned by JKR)

* * *

**Chapter Three : Honesty**

"That's it. We are pulling you out of that confounded school and transferring you to Durmstrang like I wanted to do in the first place!" Lucius shouted at his son from where his head sat floating in the flames of the fireplace.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dad," Draco muttered, his eyes glued to the floor.

Lucius glared at his son. It wasn't bad enough that he had made a laughing stock of him amongst the Death Eaters, but now he had to be a bloody poof on top of all of it? He had to openly disrespect him? He had to defile his character by consorting with that inane Weasley boy? If he had to be gay, he could at least align himself with a more powerful wizard!

"What did you call me," Lucius roared from the flames.

Draco sighed before correcting himself.

"MISTER Malfoy, I am not going anywhere. You've as good as disowned me already. Why do you care what I do here?"

Lucius' tone would have shaken Draco if he hadn't heard it a thousand times before.

"Because everything you do, boy, reflects directly back on your mother and me. Get your act together, Draco," he said his name with a sneer. "If I'm not pleased, you WILL be leaving."

Draco's father disappeared with a nearly inaudible popping noise. As soon as he was gone, Draco sank into an armchair. He wondered how word had spread so quickly. It was only yesterday that Potter had told everyone, and only the day before that that he had seen the interlude between George and him.

It wasn't long before Draco's unease and antsy nature would no longer allow him to sit in one place. He decided that he needed a distraction. George usually served as the best one, but he was at Quidditch practice for another hour, at least. Draco decided that what he needed was a walk. Something to release a little tension until he could be with George again. He painstakingly arose, making his way to the portrait hole and out of the common room. He wandered, unseeingly, through the many twists and turns of the Hogwarts hallways until he found himself drawing closer and closer to the dungeons.

He didn't feel like being this deep into the heart of the castle. As soon as he realized where he was headed, he stopped mid-step and spun on his heel so that he was headed in the other direction. He hadn't gone more than a few feet before hushed voices stopped him in his tracks. He withdrew into a crevice behind a suit of armor, which haughtily scooted forward to make room to accommodate him. It wasn't more than ten seconds before Potter and Zabini came around the corner, their usual entourage surprisingly absent. Zabini pushed Potter against the wall next to the armor's resting place. Draco could no longer see the two, but he could hear them.

"Come on, Harry. I know you enjoyed yourself last night. I could tell how into it you were. Ha! No pun intended." Something in Potter's look must have frightened Zabini, because he swiftly withdrew that comment. "Er… Was only kidding. Anyway, why can't I be your boyfriend? Especially after the awesome sex we had?"

Draco was stunned. Potter was gay? Why was he making such a big deal out of his and George's relationship, then? Oh no… He wanted George. That was the only thing that made sense. He had spread the story so that Draco's father would force their break-up and George would be available! Draco seethed.

"I TOLD you Blaise. It's not going to happen. That was a one time thing. A fluke. Get over it already. I'm not going to tie myself down to one person when, Merlin knows, there are plenty of others who want me."

Draco could hear the hurt coloring Zabini's voice.

"But, last night--"

"Last night I wasn't even there! I was picturing someone else, you dolt. You just served as a convenient stand-in."

Draco barely heard the other boy's pitiful whimper as he tore down the hall. His blood was rushing in his ears. He was furious. He wasn't sure if Potter had left yet, but he sincerely hoped not as he nudged the suit of armor and stormed past it.

"POTTER!" Draco yelled, just as Harry was turning to leave.

Harry whirled around. His expression was unguarded for only a moment, but he looked shocked and then pleased. Then his carefully maintained composure returned and he got that self-satisfied smirk on his face once more.

"Enjoy the little show, Malfoy?"

"That was the most disgusting thing I have ever heard. You used him!"

Harry shrugged, appearing nonchalant as he was struggling valiantly around the displeasure that this beautiful boy held him in such contempt.

"I sought a means to an end, and found it. Is that so wrong?"

"Wrong? Yes, it is wrong. You know what else is wrong? You! You are wrong if you think that you can somehow trick George away from me. He's mine, do you understand? I love him, and he loves me. You will never come between that!"

Harry stood, speechless for a moment, then was unable to cover the laughter that escaped his lips.

"What would I want with George Weasley?"

Draco stumbled, his fury stuttering.

"You mean, he wasn't who you were thinking about last night with Zabini?"

A dark look covered Harry's features as he took a step towards Draco, then another. Each step that brought him forward, Draco shrank away with a step of his own until he was flattening himself against the very wall that Blaise had pinned Harry to just moments ago. Harry did not end his journey until he was nearly nose to nose with the smaller boy. Malfoy would never tell anyone, after all, so what was stopping Harry from having a little fun of his own? Maybe Malfoy was the cure to the infection he had placed in Harry's mind. Maybe just a taste…

"No. It wasn't him," he breathed.

Draco shuddered as Harry's breath warmed the skin of his throat, in revulsion, he told himself. He tried desperately to believe that. He brought George's beautiful face to the forefront of his mind, focusing on the warmth in his eyes and the endearing sprinkling of freckles over his nose.

"Who then?" Draco asked, nearly as quietly.

The deserted hallway was so quiet that Harry could almost hear the pounding of Malfoy's heart. Their breathing, while shallow, was painfully loud in the silence. Harry stopped thinking entirely and firmed his resolve as he brought his lips to Draco's. He had expected the violence in him to snap as it had with Blaise. He wanted to ravish the other boy's lips. He wanted to leave them red and swollen. He wanted his fingertips to leave bruises where they gripped into his shoulders. So why did his lips betray him to taste… To tease… To sample the delectability that was Draco Malfoy's mouth.

The taste of him exploded into Harry's mouth like the most addicting nectar. In that moment, he knew that things would never be the same between the two. He knew that they had to be together. As his tongue sought entrance between Draco's teeth, he ground his body close to him. He wanted to be closer, to be inside of him. No, more than that. He wanted to join with him completely, like two halves of a whole. Slowly, through his drunken haze from Draco's intoxicating presence, it began to register at the back of his mind that he was kissing a statue. No, it was still Draco. Why was he as still as stone? Why wasn't he kissing him back?

Draco cringed as Potter withdrew his lips from his own. He was anticipating a severe reaction. Then he met Potter's gaze and his fear melted. He hadn't expected Harry to look broken. He looked, momentarily, like his heart had been rended from his chest. For that brief moment in time, Draco nearly reached for him. Then his eyes deadened. That smirk crossed his features again.

"See you around, Malfoy," Harry stated as he turned and walked away from Draco.

He didn't know what to make of what had happened. He didn't feel cured. If anything, it felt like the infection had spread. It didn't just center in his mind any longer. No indeed, it would have been a welcome reprieve if it went back to that. There seemed to be a dull, throbbing ache in Harry's chest that he didn't quite understand. It was nothing that he had ever felt before. What did all of this mean? He worried it over the entire way back to his beautiful Slytherin dorm room. There he could find the answers he sought, couldn't he? He just needed to find Blaise…

* * *

What is going through Draco's mind? And will he tell George what happened? What is George going to say...? Find out in the next chapter! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 : Confessions

What will happen when Draco tells George what happened? Will he be upset? Find the full story summary in Chapter One : Friendly Ties!

(Characters owned by JKR)

* * *

**Chapter Four : Confessions**

"Drake!" came George's exclamation as he bounded into the younger boy's dorm room, plopping himself down on his bed and kissing his boyfriend lightly on the mouth. "Too bad you didn't come watch me practice. It went so well! Well, except for when I smacked that bludger straight into Oliver's head… He wasn't too pleased, but afterwards he did say that if I did exactly that, just aimed at the other team, there was no way we could lose on Saturday!"

Draco chuckled. His boyfriend was so enthusiastic when it came to Quidditch. Draco didn't share that enthusiasm, but was happy that George had found something that made him so happy.

"Sorry I wasn't there, baby," he replied.

"No worries! Did you have fun while I was gone?" George asked, then his face fell as he read the expression on Draco's face.

He could read him like an open book. Draco didn't know how he thought he was going to hide that kiss from George. He was too expressive, and George knew him too well. Ah well, confession is good for the soul and all that, right? Besides, he loved him. And technically, Draco didn't actually do anything. What was the harm in telling him, right?

"Er… George? We need to talk."

George steeled himself against those words. What could have happened in the last three hours to put such ferocity in Draco's eyes?

"What is it, Drake?"

"Well, my father paid a visit today."

"Oh… I suppose it's over, then?"

Draco blinked.

"What? No, of course not! I told him to shove off, basically. That was just the beginning of what we need to talk about."

George laughed quietly, curling up against Draco's chest as he listened. What could be worse than breaking up? Nothing, so he would be comfortable while they talked about whatever was bugging him.

"Er… Well, after he left, I went for a walk around the castle. I just wanted to think about what he'd said and all, you know?" George nodded. "I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going and wound up down by the dungeons. I ran into Potter."

George sat up, his eyes meeting Draco's. Concern for him blossomed in his heart as he read the pain in Draco's eyes.

"What did the bastard do?"

"Well… You see… Ah, hell. I'll just spit it out. Potter kissed me."

George looked stunned. He paled visibly as his mind ran over what all of this meant. When he spoke, it was in little more than a whisper.

"Ah… I see. I'll just be going then…" he slid off of the bed and stood, turning towards the door.

Draco blanched. Why was he leaving? Was he that angry with him?

"What? George, please don't go. I'm sorry it happened. I didn't kiss him back or anything."

George didn't turn around, but he did stop.

"I know, Draco. He is the more powerful wizard, though. Better for the image. Accepted by Daddy. I'll make the decision easy for you."

"George, no! Please. You are the only one I love. I could bloody care less what Potter would mean for my image! He's an arrogant arse."

George sighed, finally turning to meet Draco's eyes. The pain he thought he'd seen before was nothing compared to that he saw now. It broke his heart. He couldn't help but go to him, despite how much easier Draco's life would be if he were not a part of it. He drew the smaller boy into his arms as the first tears spilled from behind his eyelashes.

"Please don't leave me," Draco whispered.

"Never, my love. Never," George replied.

He brought his lips to Draco's softly. He could taste the salt from the tears that had traveled down his face. He had always sworn never to hurt him, and here he had made him cry. The tenderness of the kiss sweetened until George's heart felt full to bursting with love. Draco's hands were gripping into George's shoulder tightly, holding him place as George nudged him gently down onto his back, never breaking their kiss. Once they were safely on the bed and Draco no longer doubted that George would stay, his long, thin fingers trailed up his shoulders, over the nape of his neck and up even higher to fist in George's long red hair. He arched his body against him, pressing his hips against the other boy's.

George's lips traced idle lines over Draco's jaw line. He pressed his lips lightly just behind his ear, and down his neck. It was almost painful when his lips stopped touching skin, whatever skin they could reach, when he paused to tug Draco's shirt over his head. The sight of his thin, pale, beautiful body eased that ache quickly. His lips continued their exploration of the sweet taste of Draco's skin as he trailed kisses down his chest. His eyes met Draco's briefly, the mischief in them obvious, as his tongue flicked out against his nipple. Draco's surprised moan made George even harder than he already was, which surprised him as he didn't think he could even get more hard.

He nipped at that tiny bud lightly, soothing the aching heat with a sweep of his tongue before treating the other to the same torturous pleasure. Draco's nails were digging into George's shoulders. His body was on fire, and that fire was consuming him somewhere deep inside his body. As George's tongue and lips moved over his skin, his hands reached up to undo, and tug down, his trousers. He wanted Draco naked and writhing beneath him. He would show him every reason he should keep him around, and more. George couldn't help but stare at Draco's beautiful body.

"Baby, I love you," he whispered, his eyes tearing from his body and locking on Draco's lustful gaze.

Draco tangled his fingers into the cloth of George's shirt and tugged him down to kiss his lips once more.

"I love you, too. Now stop talking. I want you inside of me," Draco replied, his voice hoarse with desire.

That pulled George up short. Did he mean what he was saying? They had never done anything like that before. Draco had always said he wasn't ready for that. George didn't want him to feel like he had to prove anything to him, or anything like that. Is that what this was?

"Drake… We don't have to do that. I told you I can wait. I don't want you to do anything you aren't ready for…"

Draco could read the uncertainty in George's eyes.

"I know we don't have to, baby. I want to. I want this. I want you," Draco whispered, his pale hands tugging George's clothes off of his body. "Please, George. I want you to be the one."

George found himself in a whirlwind of sensations. Draco's hands were all over him, seemingly everywhere at once. His kisses made him dizzy. His words made him ache with the desire to fill him. Before he realized it, he was laying flat on his back with Draco's gorgeous body plastered on top of his own. He returned his kisses fiercely. Both of their bodies were sheathed with a thin layer of sweat.

Draco sat up, his eyes never leaving George's as he took him into his hand, guiding him. George's eyes nearly rolled back into his head as he felt Draco's body sink slowly onto him. Draco was glad that George's eyes were closed so that he couldn't see any expression of pain as he felt himself stretch to accommodate him.

He impaled himself slowly, which George was glad of. If he made any sudden movements, this would be over before it had even truly started. Once George was buried into Draco's heat to the hilt, Draco stopped. He was allowing himself to get used to the sensations and keeping George's orgasm at bay at the same time. He was astounded at the feelings rushing through his body.

Every nerve was electrified. He was drowning in pain and pleasure, neither really distinguishable from the other. Then, slowly, the pain receded, and he was left with just that intense, wondrous pleasure. He began to move. George's fingers dug into Draco's hips as he thrust softly up to meet him as Draco's body fell again.

There was no way of knowing how long the two lay together. Kisses were exchanged, hands traced feathered touches over arms and legs and faces, positions were changed and changed again. When release hit one of them harder than ever imagined, the other was soon to follow and they picked right back up where they left off after only minutes of whispered words and soft caresses.

It was dark when George struggled to pull on the right articles of clothing into the right places. His muscles and bones had melted away. He was completely relaxed and more tired than he ever had been. He stood, staring, at the edge of Draco's bed for a few moments, drinking in the sight of him. His lips were red and swollen. His blonde hair was a mess on top of his head. He was fast asleep, and had never looked so beautiful. George indulged in a chaste kiss on Draco's forehead before sneaking, silently out of the room. He wasn't there when Draco reached for him in his sleep…

* * *

Things have changed between Draco and George. What will Harry do when he finds out? I haven't really gotten a good response from this story, so I don't know if I will end up continuing on with it. If there are any readers that would like me to, let me know and review. If not, I think I will chalk this one up as a graceful failure. (Which sucks, because I think I like where it is going. Lol.)


	5. Chapter 5 : What's Wrong?

Sorry it's taken so long to update! How does Draco feel about what happened? What will happen when he sees George today? What will happen when he sees Harry...? Full story summary can be found in Chapter One : Friendly Ties.

(Characters owned by JKR)

* * *

**Chapter Five : What's Wrong?**

Draco awoke the next morning sore, stiff and utterly pleased about it. He rolled out of bed and made his way to the shower. He had no idea how long he stood under the spray. The hot water pounded the knots from his back. He couldn't help but go over every minute detail of the night before in his mind. He was so completely head over heels in love.

He was amazed by how it felt. He couldn't wait to see George today. He knew that the first chance they would have would be at lunch in the Great Hall, but at least he had class to distract him until then. Then he remembered. He had a free hour just before lunch. How was he going to distract himself then?

Classes went by in a blur. He had never taken such detailed notes in his entire school career. He thought about his father and the conversation they were bound to have. Even if he did cart Draco off to Durmstrang, there was only one year left of school anyway. He would just have to get through that much and he and George could be together the rest of their lives.

He tried to picture what it would be like ten years from now, going to the Burrow for Christmas dinner. Ron would have kids running around. He would be Uncle Drake. Molly would hug him, tell him he was looking far too thin then ask George whether or not he was feeding him. George would laugh and smile. He'd kiss him on the lips in front of his entire family -- their family -- and tell him he loved him as much as he did the decade before.

Draco was walking wistfully, his mind locked on the image behind the back of his eyelids. Suddenly he felt lips on his, seeing only George in his mind's eye. He was kissing back, fiercely. He lost himself in that kiss. Some exotic, unique flavor coursed over his taste buds as his tongue twisted and tangled with another. His hands were fisted into soft hair. His lips were bruising, and being bruised. He froze as he heard a very un-George-like moan come from the other mouth. His eyes snapped open.

"Potter?! What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?"

Harry's cheeks flushed slightly, but he made no attempt to hide it.

"You didn't seem to mind a moment ago," he said, all-knowingly. "In fact, Malfoy," he said with a sneer, "If I didn't know any better, I'd have said you were enjoying yourself."

"I thought you were someone else," Draco muttered.

"Ah, your precious weasel, right, Drake? That is what your friends call you, right? Drake?" Harry asked, obviously goading him.

"Yes, Potter. That is what my _friends_ call me," he replied, laying enough emphasis on the word 'friends' to make it obvious that he wasn't counted among them. "_You _can stick to Malfoy."

"Very well then, Malfoy," was Harry's retort. "For now."

Draco made his way towards the Great Hall in a daze. He could lie to Potter. He could lie to George. He could not, however, lie to himself. He had enjoyed that kiss. He had been intrigued by the taste of the other boy. It was something new. It was exciting.

…It was just a little bit dangerous.

He had no idea what turns he made and which halls he chose, but before he could work through what all of this meant, he was in the Great Hall staring at the four long house tables. He caught Ron's eye and headed toward where he and Hermione were sitting, sharing a treacle tart. He wasn't really looking where he was going and shouldn't have been surprised when he knocked into someone's back. He immediately looked up to apologize and locked himself into that familiar set of eyes. He smiled.

"Oh! Baby, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

George barely spared him a glance.

"No problem, _mate_," he replied, nonchalant.

George then, without saying another word, turned and walked in the opposite direction. Draco was left standing in the middle of the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables, gaping. What was going on? Was George ignoring him? Was he mad at him? Had he hurt him when he ran into him? Draco didn't understand it. He followed after George who was speaking with Lee Jordan and his twin brother, Fred. As soon as he caught up to the trio, he grabbed George by the forearm, tugging him into a nearby hall.

"George, I need to talk to you."

"Draco, I'm busy."

"I don't care. I need to talk to you, right now."

Fred and Lee glanced at each other, quickly making up excuses and walking off.

"What the hell is going on, George?" Draco asked, panic straining his voice.

George eyes filled as he struggled to look anywhere but at Draco. He was nervously playing with his hands. Draco could tell he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Was it last night? Was it too soon? I'm sorry, love. We can start off slow again. We can--"

George cut him off, his voice quiet.

"No, Drake. It wasn't last night… Last night was the best night of my life. I'm just sorry it didn't mean the same to you."

"What…? You've no idea what last night meant to me. You were my first! I love you!" Draco insisted, trying to the information to stick in George's mind.

The tears that had been threatening George's eyes finally fell at those words.

"Don't say that to me. Don't you dare."

Draco was close to tears himself at this point. There had to have been something he was missing here. What would make George say these terrible things?

"I saw you, Drake. I fucking saw you. How could you? Harry Potter, of all people? He does nothing but ridicule you and your friends. I love you with everything I have and you decided to throw it all away for a complete arse!" George sobbed.

He didn't stick around to hear Draco's explanations. Or excuses, whichever they were. He ran to the end of the hall, sparing one last look at Draco's shocked face. Once he was out of sight, Draco allowed himself to sink to the floor. What had he done? More importantly… What was he going to do now?

Harry mentally slapped himself. How could he be so stupid? Why had he kissed him like that? Ugh, it was his fault anyway. He was the one that kissed him back! Harry squirmed. Once he'd been able to locate Blaise, he tried to use the other boy to relieve some tension, but he wouldn't hear of it. He had told him that they could remain friends, but he wouldn't be used. He'd then asked him if he knew of any other gay boys in any of the houses, but he wasn't sharing. Now, Harry was left with an uncomfortable ache deep inside his loins that was just screaming for release.

What was it about that damned boy that had him so intrigued? He was Harry bloody Potter! He could have any man, woman or teacher in this damn school. Why did it have to be his enemy that he was lusting after? With fierce determination, he pushed those thoughts from his mind. No matter. He didn't need Drake. Er… Malfoy. He could get whoever he wanted and he was about to set out to prove that. Who gave a shit about that nonentity? Not him. Not the great Harry James Potter. He was better than that. Better than him. Draco Malfoy was nothing.

'But, my God, he tastes good,' Harry couldn't help but think to himself…

* * *

Can Draco convince George what really happened? Will George give him the chance? And will Harry Potter _really_ be able to stop thinking about him? Find out in the next chapter! Please review!

(Thanks for the reviews everyone. They mean a lot to me!)


	6. Chapter 6 : Finality

Are George and Draco really over? Who will be there to help pick up the pieces? Full story summary can be found in Chapter One : Friendly Ties.

(Characters owned by JKR)

* * *

**Chapter Six : Finality**

George spent the rest of the day pretending like nothing was bothering him. Only Lee and Fred could tell that anything was wrong, but they were nice enough not to ask about it. He just didn't understand how Drake could do this to him, especially after he had so fiercely defended their relationship the day before.

"Should I give him a chance to explain, Fred?"

George's question came out of nowhere, and Fred looked up in surprise. His twin never asked him for advice.

"Honestly, mate, I don't see what good it will do. The prat cheated on you."

George simply nodded, miserably, just as Draco rounded the corner. He had heard both the question and Fred's condemning answer. He looked awful. George wanted so badly to reach out and take him into his arms, but he instead turned his back and started walking away.

"George! George, please! Just talk to me," Draco pleaded, stepping towards his retreating form.

George paused, nearly turning. He stopped himself when he heard Fred's reply to Draco's pleas.

"He doesn't want to talk to you. You made the choice and now you have to live with it," Fred responded calmly.

Draco completely ignored him and took another step, halting when Fred pushed gently against his chest.

"Draco, it's over. Leave George alone," Fred whispered, sparing him one pitying glance before turning and following George who had resumed his trek back toward the dorms.

George heard Draco's despairing sobs and would have rushed back to him had Fred not taken his hand and led him steadily forward. Tears started seeping from the corners of his eyes as he leaned his head on his twin's shoulder, not trying to keep it together any longer. Fred wrapped his arm around George's shoulder and continued forward.

Draco had sunk to the floor in the hallway, not caring who saw him as they passed on their way to classes. His tears dripped off of his chin, staining dark circles on his robes. His sobs had subsided, but his tears had not. Just when he thought he had run dry, his throat clenched and a fresh bout of tears attacked his eyes until they were red and swollen.

He heard Harry before he saw him, but couldn't bring himself to move. He was coming down the hallway with Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. The other four Slytherins were laughing at something the Golden Boy had just said. He probably should have moved. He probably should have stood and walked as quickly as he could in the other direction. All he could do was sit and stare at the wall opposite him.

He heard Harry's steps pause as he passed him in the hall, the other four Slytherins finding even more to laugh about now that they had seen his tears.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up in a sec," Harry told his friends, smirking so they would assume that he was going to torment the other boy.

He turned as they chuckled, walking off and leaving him alone with Draco. He walked slowly toward him, not wanting to upset the other boy further. He didn't really see how that would be possible, however, as Draco hadn't even registered the fact that Harry was still there. He sat next to Draco, unsure why he was even bothering. He had already decided that he was going to find someone better for himself. So why did the sight of the blonde's tears tear at him so badly?

"Drake…" Harry whispered.

Draco's head shot up, his eyes struggling to refocus. When he saw who sat next to him, he moved to stand but was stopped when Harry put a hand on his arm.

"What do you want, Potter? Come to ruin my life even more?"

"Ruin your…" Harry trailed off. He finally understood the tears. "Drake, I am so sorry. I never meant for--"

"I told you not to call me that," was Draco's reply as he shook Harry's hand off of his arm and stood.

Harry wasn't far behind him, standing at nearly the same time. He had no idea why he cared so much about the pain Draco was in. After all, the only person he needed to care about was himself. He had lived like that all of his life, why change that now? Something in his mind told him exactly why as he watched Draco turn to walk away. He was in love. Irrevocably in love.

"Draco," he started, unable to disobey him completely and use his nickname, but unwilling to stoop to using his surname again, "Please don't go. Can't we talk?"

"What makes you think I have anything to say to you?"

"I know you don't owe me anything, Draco. Just-- Please?"

Draco sighed, then looked around the hallway. They were only a few feet away from the Room of Requirement. He had no desire to show Potter his secret hideaway, but he didn't know where else to go that they wouldn't be interrupted. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to see them together and place any validity on the reasons George had left him. At the thought of George, that burning ache returned in his throat and he hurried into the room, curling up on the couch that he found there and unable to care less if Potter actually followed.

He felt the movement in the couch as Harry sat next to him again. He was staring around the room when Draco looked up at him.

"What is this place," he wondered.

Draco sniffled. The tightness of his throat made it hard for him to respond as he explained briefly where they were. Harry nodded, supposing that that would explain why it resembled what he thought a Gryffindor common room would look like, why there was a crackling fire in the fireplace and why there was a table set out with steaming mugs of hot chocolate and, strangely enough, grilled cheese sandwiches and mashed potatoes.

He took hold of Draco's hand, ignoring it when he flinched at the contact, and drew him up into a standing position. He led him to the table and into a seat, sitting himself and drawing his chair close to Draco's.

"Might as well not let good food go to waste," he said, trying to brighten Draco's mood, "Even if it is a weird combination."

"It's my comfort food," Draco said in a whisper.

Harry simply nodded and didn't say anything further as he dished up a plate for them both, passing a mug of hot chocolate to the other boy. They both ate in silence for a few moments, Harry's eyes never leaving Draco's face and Draco's eyes never leaving his plate as he pushed the food around with his fork.

"Look, Draco, I'm sure that before now he was the one you told everything to. I'm sure you don't want to talk to Granger, because she's a girl and doesn't understand and I know you don't want to talk to the weas-- I mean, Ron, since he is his brother."

Harry refrained from saying George's name because he somehow knew that that would make things worse.

"I know that I am probably the last person you want to talk to right now… Regardless, I am here if you need to. I know there is no one else."

He let his words sink in a moment before reaching slowly for Draco's hand again. Draco watched, but made no move to stop him as he slid his fingers between Draco's, gripping lightly. He took a deep breath and started talking. Harry did nothing else but listen.

* * *

"So then, he just walked away. He wouldn't even let me explain. I can't believe after everything, after he was my first, he could dismiss me so easily."

"Your first?"

It was the first time Harry had spoken since Draco started talking. Draco paled. He hadn't meant to tell him that. As soon as the words left his lips, Harry regretted speaking at all. The silence that followed was awkward.

"Look, I'm sorry for any trouble I have caused. I really am. I never wanted to make you unhappy. I just wanted," Harry paused, unsure of how to continue.

"What did you want, Harry?"

Harry looked up to find Draco's eyes searing into his own, inquisitively. He had never called him that before and it was enough to cause the blood to boil under his skin. Harry's hand slid out from under Draco's. He leaned forward almost imperceptibly.

The only reason Draco even noticed was because he was watching him so carefully. He watched as Harry's lips parted, his tongue flicking out to moisten them nervously. His heart was still breaking over what George had done to him, but there was a new part of him that wanted the answer to his question. This new part of him wanted the answer to be him.

"I wanted… I want… Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

A small smile crossed Draco's lips as he closed a bit of the space between them, their noses almost touching. His hand came forward, shyly, to brush a lock of Harry's hair from his eyes.

"Call me Drake."

Harry did. It came out a whisper just before their lips touched. This kiss was slow and filled with an innocence Draco never thought to feel from the other boy. Their tongues touched, almost shyly at first, and a moan was lost between their mouths. Harry was drowning in the exquisite taste of Draco's lips and was unsure who the moan even came from, only that it was reverberating through his entire body and his pants were becoming increasingly tighter.

* * *

Will Draco resent Harry for the intrusion, or is this the first step to healing? And how will George live with the betrayal?

Please review! They keep me going. ;)


	7. Chapter 7 : Hesitation

I know, I know. Naughty me! It's been forever and ages since my last update! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But look! Here comes one now!!! (Looking for a beta if anyone is interested!)

Full story summary can be found in Chapter One : Friendly Ties.

(Characters owned by JKR)

* * *

**Chapter Seven : Hesitation**

Harry slid his fingers through Draco's silky blonde hair, fisting at the nape of his neck and drawing his lips closer. The dull ache of before had become a raging inferno that had to be quenched, and the other boy was a draught of the coolest spring. He crushed his lips against Draco's forcing his tongue between his teeth, savoring the unique flavor of his former enemy.

He didn't notice Draco's hands against his chest or the fact that he was no longer responding to the kiss. All Harry could think about is how much he was enjoying himself. Then, he tasted a saltiness he couldn't explain. He opened his eyes to find Draco's clenched tightly shut, moisture clinging to his lashes. That stopped Harry in his tracks. He drew back slightly, his eyes never leaving Draco's face. The first time he had been able to gain Draco's trust and he had already screwed it up.

"Drake…" he asked tentatively, whispering the word.

He received no response, so he tried again. Draco's eyelids slowly lifted. The sight of him broke Harry's heart. His mouth was swollen and red from the stubble on Harry's cheeks. His eyes were nearly bruised and he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. He mentally slapped himself. This relationship would be unlike any that he had experienced before. Draco had to be treated with a gentle hand.

"Drake," he whispered, "I'm sorry. I… I'm not used to feeling this way."

Draco simply stared back at him, his eyes betraying no emotion. His face remained carefully expressionless. Harry slowly reached forward to trace the blonde's sore, swollen lips with the tips of his fingers. Harry sighed. He could think of no way to melt the ice in Draco's stare. It was then that he decided perhaps he should have spent more of his life thinking of other people, and less of himself. Perhaps then he would know what to say to him.

"Feeling what way, exactly?"

Draco steeled himself for the answer. Aroused. Lust. Attraction. Any of those words were the ones he expected to pour from Harry's lips. Harry winced at the cold formality in which Draco asked. He thought he might just be imagining the hope in Draco's eyes. He was no good at this. What was he thinking?

"Just forget it, Malfoy. I'll see you around."

With that, Harry stood, leaving a shell-shocked Draco gaping up him. He placed one foot in front of the other, forcing himself to move. He had nearly passed Draco completely before his hand shot out and grasped Harry by the wrist. His slim fingers dug almost painfully into his skin.

"No."

"Malfoy, what the bloody devil do you think you are doing? Take your hand off me this instant!"

Harry struggled to wrench his wrist from Draco's grasp. He was taller, and certainly more well muscled, than the blonde, but there was a fierceness in him that he couldn't compete with.

"No."

"What the blazes do you mean, no?"

"I'm not letting you do this."

Harry sighed, exasperated. He would later realize that at that moment, Draco had released his grip. He stood, stepping closer to the raven-haired boy, gray eyes meeting green with an unimagined curiosity.

"Do what?"

Harry's voice betrayed him by coming out in a whisper.

"You were going to tell me something real. You were finally going to open up to me. I'm not letting you leave without telling me what it was, even if it was just how much you want to fuck me. I give you all of my secrets and tell you more about me than even some of my closest friends know, yes, even George."

They both winced at the sound of his name coming from Draco's lips. Suddenly, that intensity was gone and back was the broken boy from before. He stalked over to the couch, and sat heavily upon it, determined not to cry anymore. He failed miserably. Harry could hardly make out the sentence he choked out between his tears.

"Just go, Potter. Leave me alone."

Harry stood, halfway between the doorway and the couch, torn between the two directions. He guessed that he shouldn't really be surprised by Draco's words. After all, he had seen that exchange between Blaise and himself. What would possibly make him think he was after anything else but that? He moved carefully toward the couch, and found himself talking to the back of Draco's head.

"I… Oh, for fuck's sake. I think I am falling for you Drake. I don't even know what it means. It's never been like this for me. I'm Harry bloody Potter! I don't care about anyone."

Harry's voice grew louder and louder with each exclamation. Then suddenly he was quiet again.

"But if that is true… Why can't I get you out of my head?"

Draco slowly turned to face Harry who noticed his tears weren't falling so fast anymore.

* * *

"Should I give him a chance to explain, Fred?"

Fred looked up at his twin, a mirror image of himself. His mind had been miles away, but the sound of his name brought him out of his reverie. Even so, he didn't have to ask George who he meant. The git had hurt his other half.

"Honestly, mate, I don't see what good it will do. The prat cheated on you."

He wondered, briefly, if that was the answer he should have given. After all, George was so happy with Drake. They had made the perfect couple. Fred couldn't deny the fact that he had always been jealous of the time Draco had taken away from his twin and himself. He figured it was completely normal. They were brothers, after all, and before Draco had come along, they had spent every waking minute with one another. He missed the closeness, is all, right? He was saved from his train of thought as Draco rounded the corner. Tears sprang immediately to his eyes when he saw George. Fred could see the hurt in George's eyes as he turned away. He turned to face Draco.

"George! George, please! Just talk to me," Draco pleaded.

Fred saw George's steps falter and knew that he had to say something to keep him walking away from the man who claimed to love him. There was some part of his mind that told him he was being selfish, but he firmly pushed that thought aside. He knew this was for the best.

"He doesn't want to talk to you. You made the choice and now you have to live with it," he told Draco.

Draco didn't seem to get the hint and took another step forward. He wasn't even focused on Fred. He was looking past him at George's slumped shoulders. Fred put his palms against Draco's chest, softly pushing him away.

"Draco, it's over. Leave George alone," he whispered.

He couldn't help but pity the fool. They had been so in love. He had screwed things up royally and lost the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. Still, his loyalties lay elsewhere. He slid his fingers between George's as Draco's sobs echoed all around them in the stone hallway. Fred took a step forward and George followed suit, leaning heavily on his brother as he started to cry. Fred released his grip on George's hand and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He knew that George wouldn't be able to make it all the way to the Gryffindor tower. Each step that took him from Draco seemed like torture. Fred finally guided him into an empty classroom where the two curled up in a corner, George buried his head in Fred's chest and he finally let himself cry.

Fred simply stroked his hair, held him close and tried to hold back his own tears. It hurt him that someone so close to him was hurting so badly. He pressed his lips to his brother's hair, doing his best to comfort him when a thousand thoughts and feelings came unbidden to his mind.

* * *

Draco climbed slowly back through the portrait hole leading to their common room. He was so confused. He was still so broken over what had happened with George, but there was something.. A spark. There was a tiny bit of light left in his stormy eyes, and the Boy Who Lived was the one who put it there. What did that mean, exactly? Draco wouldn't have much time to think about it. He was stopped short by the sight that greeted him in the common room. Hermione stood slightly away from the fire, a worried look on her face. She looked like she wanted to reach out and take Draco in her arms so that she could soothe away the pain her best friend was feeling. Of course, that is not was stopped Draco dead in his tracks. It was what was holding Hermione back. Ron, his best friend, was red in the face and seething with anger. That was the last thing Draco remembered seeing before Ron's fist connected with the side of his face. He heard Hermione scream and everything went black.

* * *

Draco and Harry? What is going through Fred's mind? And does Ron have such a bloody temper?! Please review!!!


	8. Chapter 8 : Second Chance?

_Hello, my loves! Your reviews dragged me back to this little peach. I'd nearly forgotten how spellbound I was by this little story line. Enjoy, and keep up the reviews! Perhaps I won't forget again. ;)_

_Without further ado..._

_Characters owned by JKR, obviously._

_x Sweetie x_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Second Chance?**

Draco heard a sickening crunch before he felt the pain of the blow. His head snapped back and to the side as Ron's fist connected and blood began to pour from his nostrils. Ron reared back his fist to hit him again, but Draco simply stood, stunned and unwilling to raise a hand against his best friend. The betrayal of the punch hurt him more than punch itself. Hermione caught Ron by the wrist before he could inflict any further damage.

"Ron, stop! You don't want to hurt him... Drake's your best friend," Hermione exclaimed.

Ron spit in Draco's direction. He winced away from the insult.

"He's no friend of mine," Ron seethed.

Hermione looked helplessly at Draco as Ron stormed away. She mumbled something about the fact that he should go see Madame Pomfrey before following Ron out of the room.

Draco sighed as the whispers started. Now that his adrenaline was fading, he started to realize just how much he hurt. He prodded his nose gently with his fingers, wincing at the sharp pain it caused, his eyes smarting. Yep, definitely broken. He turned, resigned, and walked out of the portrait hole.

George spoke the password, readying himself to step inside just as the Fat Lady's portrait hole swung open. He gasped as he ran straight into the one he had been avoiding. He started to turn so he could hurry past Draco, hoping to deter him from beginning a conversation, when he noticed the gush of blood still dripping from his nose.

"What in Merlin's name happened to you, Drake? You're bleeding!" George exclaimed. He took Draco's arm, rushing him through the halls towards the hospital wing. The sight of the man that he still loved, hurt, and in pain, blocked out all other thought.

Draco allowed George to lead him, knowing this might be the only chance he had to explain, reveling in George's touch while he could. He sent a silent 'thank you' to his (former) best friend for giving him this opportunity. All thought of the afternoon spent with Harry disappeared, chased away by the desperate need to mend his relationship with George.

* * *

"I thought he was you..." Draco trailed off, breaking the strained silence of the room.

Madame Pomfrey had just reset his broken nose, and was off to get a blood replenishing potion. George had sat on the opposite bed awkwardly, staring at his hands. His eyes jumped to meet Draco's at his soft exclamation. Draco, seeing a response, pounced on it. He dropped to his knees in front of George, staring up at him as his words came in a rush.

"I was just so happy that day, George. I couldn't get you out of my head. I was daydreaming about you. I was thinking about us. About our future. I was picturing our family, George. It's you I love. You have to believe me," he pleaded, tears welling in his eyes.

"Have you kissed him since then?" George asked quietly, his eyes never leaving the stormy gray ones they bore into.

That pulled Draco up short. His face flushed guiltily as he broke their eye contact. That was all the answer that George needed. The redhead looked down at him sadly. He ran his fingers through those soft platinum blonde locks he loved so well. He took Draco by the hands, lifting him to stand in front of him before claiming his lips with his own... One final time.

"I'm sorry, Drake. That is one thing that I'll never forget, even if I could forgive it."

With that, he stood, and walked out of the infirmary leaving Draco shell-shocked, still tasting George on his lips. George looked back just in time to see those tears finally fall. He shut the door behind him, and buried himself in the comfort of the arms he found waiting there for him.

Fred ran his hand soothingly over George's back, gently leading him back to the common room, without saying a word.

* * *

"No, Mr. Malfoy, for the last time, your nose is fine! Go back to your common room," Madame Pomfrey exclaimed, completely exasperated.

Draco nodded miserably, and exited, his eyes on his feet. He sighed as he began making his long trek back to Gryffindor tower. He was relishing the memory of George's final kiss, clinging to it, and stubbornly ironing every detail into his memory, when he was grabbed and pulled into an empty classroom. Harry Potter's lips were on his own before he had time to process who had him in their arms. Draco's hands were against Harry's chest, and he struggled to push him away.

"Harry..." he managed, before the other boy's lips descended on his once more.

Draco gathered his strength and shoved. It wasn't enough to untangle him from the arms he was wrapped in so tightly, but it was enough to get Harry's attention.

"Yes, Drake?" he asked, as his lips moved to the blonde's neck instead.

Draco groaned.

"Potter, stop!"

It was like he had thrown ice water on the other boy who immediately dropped his arms and stepped away. He looked at Draco, truly looked at him, for the first time since he'd pulled him inside. The blonde's eyes were rimmed with red and it was obvious that he'd been crying. There was also some nasty bruising spreading along both of his cheekbones. In another unexpected show of tenderness, Harry ran his the pads of his thumbs along those bruises lightly. An emotion that Draco couldn't read lit flames in those emerald eyes.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Harry asked, his voice low and dangerous.

Draco sighed. All he wanted to do was sleep. It had already been such an emotional day, he didn't know how much more he could take. However, he needed comfort, and here it was, freely given. Though, the source still surprised him. Harry quickly grew impatient with Draco's silence. He had asked a question. When he asks a question, he expects an answer. He punched the wall beside Draco's head in frustration.

"Tell me!" he demanded.

Draco cringed away from the blow, his eyes bright with fear. That calmed Harry's temper, immediately.

"Drake... Hey, I'm sorry. I'm just... I'm not used to this, you know?" he worried his lower lip with his teeth.

"C'mere," he requested, sliding to the floor and leaning back against the wall. He took Draco's hand and pulled him gently down, his arm wrapped protectively around his shoulders.

"Please tell me what happened."

It was the word 'please' coming from Harry Potter's lips that undid him. Draco could hardly stem the flow of words rushing out as he told him of the altercation in the common room and the subsequent conversation with George. His head was on Harry's shoulder, and Harry could feel a warm wetness soaking into the shoulder of his robes. He let Draco ramble until he had nothing else to say. It took him a few minutes to trust himself to speak.

"I don't know what to be more upset about. The fact that one Weasley hit you, or the fact that the other kissed you," Harry said, his tone remarkably even.

Draco sat up, his eyes searching Harry's face. He hadn't thought about what effect that knowledge would have on the other boy. That was why he'd lost George in the first place. Now he was risking... well... whatever this was?

"You have to understand, Harry... I still have feelings for him. It's going to take some time for me to get over that.." Draco stated, nearly whispering.

Harry struggled to pack away the jealousy and his temper that was swiftly getting out of his control. He wasn't used to having to wait for what he wanted, he wasn't used to fighting for what he needed, and he certainly wasn't used to coming second to anyone. He didn't trust himself to speak, so he simply nodded and pulled Draco back against his chest, holding the other boy in a show of comfort he even surprised himself with.

* * *

_Well, well, well, things are certainly getting interesting. Too bad everything can't just stay sunshine and rainbows forever._

_R&R, loves!_


End file.
